


Show Some Self-Restraint

by deliciousmelody



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, self-restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousmelody/pseuds/deliciousmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James discovers a side to Richard that he has never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Some Self-Restraint

“Fucking bike.” James wiped a hand across his brow, too annoyed to be concerned about the oil covering his fingers and undoubtedly now his forehead as well. His old Honda Cub had suddenly developed an oil leak and despite tearing the bike apart and meticulously cleaning all the bits and pieces and putting it back together again, he hadn't been able to fix the problem. It still blew black smoke as if it had chewed through a bucket of tobacco.

Throwing his spanner onto the concrete floor of his garage, James was annoyed enough to leave it laying out of place for a minute or two as he sighed and swore. He pushed himself to his feet, knees cracking, and picked up the discarded spanner, polishing it with a clean rag before putting it back on the shelf in its proper place. Casting a last weary glance towards the bike, James thought he would calm himself down with tea and a cigarette and try again.

He entered his cluttered kitchen and usually the bright yellow décor never failed to cheer him up, but today it seemed to mock him and only remind him of his failure. Using the kitchen sink, he washed his hands and face, hoping it was a good enough job to remove the grease. His phone vibrated gently in his pocket and he fished it out hoping for a welcome distraction; the screen was lit up with _Hammond_ and he accepted the call gratefully. Richard of all people would understand.

“Hammond,” he said in greeting as he flicked on the kettle and reached for a chipped mug.

“May, how are you?” Richard replied and James pressed the phone closer to his ear, straining to hear his soft voice.

“Bloody bitch of a bike. Honda's blowing smoke. I've done everything, short of shooting the fucking thing.” He poured a level teaspoon of sugar into his mug.

“I can have a look at it, if you like. Later?”

“Hammond, I can barely hear you,” James said, shaking his head and pressing the phone tighter. “But yeah, that would be great mate.”

In the pause that followed, James had enough time to pour in the boiling water and he watched as it slowly changed to a dark amber as the tea bag seeped. “Rich?” he queried when Richard still remained unusually quiet; after all _he_ had rung James.

“Um, are you busy at the moment, James?” Richard asked hesitantly and James' hand stilled, halfway through his fifth anti-clockwise stir.

“Not really,” James said, keeping his voice level despite his curiosity.

Richard sighed. “Can you come over, I'm at the flat.”

“I've just made a cup of tea.”

“Fuck – I'm sorry James, but it's a bit urgent. I'll make you a cuppa when you get here?”

“Er, right. That's fine, Hammond. Are you okay?” James asked as he walked from the kitchen, grabbing the keys to his Triumph from shelf above the hall table – at least _that_ hadn't let him down – and he picked up his jacket.

“I'm _fine_ , James. I just need your help with something. Do you still have the keys I gave you?”

“Yeah,” James said, fishing around in the untidy container in front of him, pushing aside various bits and pieces that had accumulated there over the years: Allen keys, old foreign coins, lighters, pens. Finally he recognised the set of keys Richard had given him by the Kia keyring James had jokingly attached. “I've got them.”

“You'll be here soon?” Richard's voice was unmistakably anxious.

“Ten minutes, Hammond, I imagine,” James said, already in the garage and preparing his motorcycle. “If you're interrupting me from my tea to fish a spider out of the bathtub, mate...”

Richard offered a soft laugh. “Fuck off, James. Just, hurry, okay?”

“Right. See you soon, Hammond.”

Usually James' motorbike offered a great deal of unrelenting joy; a place where he didn't have to think at all, just simply relish the freedom of anonymity behind the black helmet. He could be anyone at all and he was barely given a second glance by other motorists which suited James perfectly. However, as he rode through the congested streets of London, James found himself only thinking of Richard. The divorce had taken its toll on him, but James was sure Richard had enough sense in that Hamster brain of his to ask for help when he needed it. They'd have a chat, a few beers. Job done.

\--

James knocked on the door to Richard's apartment, shuffling his feet as he waited. He knocked again when Richard still hadn't come to the door and he tried the handle; it was locked. Knocking again, louder this time, James pressed his face close to the door and called out Richard's name. He suddenly remembered the set of keys Richard had told him to bring, and he dug his hand in his jeans pocket, removing them. Warily, he unlocked the door and poked his head inside and shouted “Hammond?”.

“Upstairs, James.” Richard's voice floated down from inside the apartment and James stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

“Coming.” James' eyes wandered across the small lounge; it looked as it had last time he was there, except now it was a little messier. Piles of magazines littered the coffee table with empty crisp packets beside them. The hallway was blocked by Richard's bicycle and trainers and James carefully picked up the bike, leaning it against the wall before continuing on. He supposed with the flat belonging entirely to Richard (Mindy had kept the Herefordshire property in the settlement), he didn't have the threat of a nagging wife to make him bother keeping things tidy.

He climbed the short flight of stairs, instinctively heading towards Richard's bedroom. “Jesus!” he breathed, stopping short in the doorway. He barely had time to register the sight in front of him before he shot forward towards his friend, eyes wide and heart racing.

Richard lay in the centre of the bed, completely naked; his arms stretched above his head, chained to the wrought iron bed posts by a pair of silver handcuffs, legs spread slightly, ankles bound by another set of cuffs. A mobile phone rested in the middle of his chest.

“Rich, are you okay?” he said, reaching towards Richard's cuffed wrists. They were held firm. “What happened? Who did this to you?” James fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans with a shaky hand. “I'm calling the police.”

“No!” Richard cried, shaking his head. “Don't call the fucking police. Christ. _I_ did this. It wasn't anyone else. ”

James' fingers faltered halfway through pressing the second nine. “What?” he said, glancing up and noticing Richard's calm expression. “Why would you -” he started to say and broke off, quickly flicking his eyes along the length of Richard's body. His gaze lingered on Richard's cock, soft against his thigh, surrounded by dark curls. Guiltily, he dragged his eyes upwards to meet Richard's and hoped his cheeks were flushed enough from the earlier shock to not give himself away. Suddenly it was clear and it hit him hard. “Oh,” he stammered.

 _Oh_.

The realisation that Richard was involved in something as, well, _kinky_ as this didn't surprise James as much as he would've suspected. What did surprise him though, was what seeing Richard in this position was doing for _him_. Ignoring the fact that he received equal amount of pleasure from both men _and_ women, James' sex life was, in most ways, conservative and he had never dabbled in anything like this before; he'd never thought he'd want to. But seeing Richard spread out, naked and completely vulnerable had James' stomach in knots. He turned away before his body betrayed him even further, hands twitching anxiously at his side. Although he couldn't see Richard he could _feel_ him, as if Richard's nakedness was producing a sonar wave that travelled down his spine and straight to his cock.

“I would've thought this was a private matter,” James muttered, his eyes on the small night stand beside the bed. A small, familiar bottle not unlike the one James' had in his own bedroom sat next to the lamp and he could only wonder if Richard used it in the same way. James flushed deeper, looking down at his feet.

Richard huffed out a strange laugh. “Normally is. 'Cept the key doesn't usually fall on the fucking floor.”

“Right, er, you want me to get it then?” James risked looking up and he met Richard's eyes briefly.

“Obviously, James. Please.” Richard sat up slightly, the cuffs clinking against the bed.

James tried not to look at the way Richard's stomach arched upwards, slight muscles flexing as he moved, the phone falling from his chest. He tried not to look at Richard's arms, stretched long and lean above his head as they were shown to their best advantage, jutting triceps visible beneath the taut skin. He certainly tried not to look any lower, at that dark patch between Richard's legs, the shadowy curve he could see from the corner of his eyes. He swallowed thickly, praying the thoughts he was having would dissipate; he was vaguely aware that Richard had continued talking and he hadn't heard a word. “Sorry, Richard,” he cringed and pointedly focused on Richard's dark eyes, silently vowing not to look anywhere but. “What was that?”

Rolling his eyes, Richard huffed. “I know it's all very funny, yes, all right. If you can just get me the key from the fucking floor you can fuck off and ring Jeremy and have a right old laugh.” He scowled and pouted and if James had of been in a different frame of mind, he would have found his expression quite comical; as it was, James was barely able to string his thoughts together at all. “I thought I could trust you, May, of all people. Why else do you think I called _you_?”

“Richard, I wasn't laughing.” James shook his head earnestly. “I won't tell Jeremy, either. I won't tell anyone,” he stammered and looked down, searching the carpet for the key. “You _can_ trust me, mate. Do you know where the key went?”

“It fell behind the bed,” Richard said, a pout still in his voice. “I normally have it tied on a string but it came loose.”

James dropped to his hands and knees and peered under the bed; it was relatively tidy, aside from a few magazines, discarded clothes and the usual dust bunnies. Against the wall James could see a small key. “I see it,” he said and lowered himself to his stomach. There was only a narrow gap beneath the bed and floor, and it wasn't going to be easy. “The things I do for you, Hammond,” James looked up, grinning, but he could only see the edge of the mattress. He crawled forward, ducking his head as he made his way underneath. Thankfully, he didn't have to go too far before his fingertips brushed the key, grabbed it and he began shuffling backwards, a hand slipping on one of the magazines. Not surprisingly, James noticed it was a skin mag but as he looked closer, it wasn't a woman on the cover like he had expected. Without knowing what he was doing or even why, he spread the small pile out; they all had half-naked men on the cover in various compromising poses. Now this was definitely a surprise, James thought with a raised eyebrow and he resumed moving, keeping his head low until he was clear of the bed. His back cracked as he sat up and pushed himself to his feet, key raised triumphantly.

Richard's eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks flushed. “Don't say anything, James.”

“What do you mean?” James asked, eyes once again wandering over the lean form of Richard's body. His eyes were closed after all, James reasoned, surely he wouldn't know.

“Just give me the key, please, and let me get on with dying of embarrassment,” Richard muttered, eyes still closed.

“You _should_ be embarrassed about those magazines, Hammond,” James murmured, noticing Richard's slight flinch as the words hit home. “They're marketed to heterosexual women.” James paused, wondering if he should continue. He spoke slowly, his voice calm despite his nerves. “If you're interested, I have some at home that you might like better.” He coloured hotly, ducking his head and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

Richard opened his eyes and stared at James warily. “What d'you mean?”

“Exactly that.” James shrugged and fondled the key, now warm from his palm.

Richard shook his head. “I didn't know.” He shifted slightly, cuffs clinking again, and James stared at the slight red marks they had left on Richard's pale wrists.

“Well, _I_ didn't know, Hammond,” James said and gestured at Richard with his hand. “I didn't know about _this_ , either.”

“No one does. Except you, now.”

“Well. There you go.” James moved forward, holding out the key. “Right, I'll unlock you then, eh?” He lifted one knee onto the bed beside Richard's bare hip and leant over, reaching for his wrists. His skin was surprisingly warm under James' fingers and he couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath as he held Richard's hand steady, gently turning the cuffs towards him. The key fitted perfectly, as James suspected, but instead of unlocking it, he hesitated; his fingers trailed along the soft skin of Richard's forearm as he pulled back, lowering himself down to perch on the edge of the mattress. He stared at the wall, aware of Richard's eyes on him

“Why do you this, Hammond?” he asked quietly, flooded with the burning desire to know.

“Don't take the piss, that's the last thing I fucking need now -”

“I'm _not_ ,” James swiftly interjected. “I just... want to understand.”

“You wouldn't,” Richard mumbled.

Turning his head, James met Richard's eyes, holding his gaze steady. He licked at the corner of his lips, suddenly bone dry. “Try me.”

“All right. Whatever.” Richard rolled his eyes. “I like it, okay? And I don't have any one else to do it. Simple.”

“What do you like about it?” James continued and his eyes wandered to Richard's wrists. If he wanted to, James realised, Richard could easily unlock the cuffs as the key was now within reach. Why he hadn't chosen to, well, James didn't know. He tilted his head in thought.

Richard breathed out an exasperated huff. “ _Christ_ , James. If you're so curious you can go ahead and try it.”

“No,” James replied, a small smile creeping over his face, “I think you can stay there a bit longer. It suits you, Hammond. I don't think I've ever seen you this still before.” Reaching forward, he removed the key and placed it on the bedside table and stared boldly at Richard; his dark eyes were even wider than usual, making him appear all that more vulnerable. James watched the small bobbing movement in his throat as he swallowed.

“James,” Richard said, uncertainty in his voice. “What are you doing?”

“If... if I've got this all wrong, just say. Just... say stop and I will.” Before the nerves got the better of him, James reached out a tentative hand, fingertips brushing the cool metal of the cuffs. He traced the outside, fingers gliding over the smooth chain and he slowly moved down, lightly touching the warm skin of Richard's arm. Richard shivered, chains rattling, and James watched as a trail of goose bumps prickled beneath his touch. He glided his hand lower, each movement painstakingly slow and James wondered why he had never really noticed how unbelievably _perfect_ Richard's arms were before now; they were incredibly smooth. Breathing out a small sigh, James ghosted his fingers lightly back and forth across Richard's elbow and moved lower to follow the contours of his tricep. James halted at his shoulder, looking at Richard beneath hooded eyes. “Is this okay?”

“James,” Richard said, his breath catching as he swallowed.

James began to lift his hand until he was barely touching him at all. “Yes or no, Richard?”

“ _Yes_.” Richard hissed out sharply as James resumed his exploration, his palm pressed flat against Richard's chest. Sweeping across the smooth valley of his sternum he caught a nipple between his fingers, pinching lightly until it hardened into a tight nub. Richard arched upwards into James' hand, his mouth slack. “Jesus, James. _Fuck_.”

“Fuck, Richard?” James murmured, his lips shaking as he tried to grin. “I suppose I could fuck you. You're all tied up, after all. Restrained. _Vulnerable_.” James dragged the words out slowly, watching in amazement as Richard came undone before his eyes; a bright flush covered his cheeks, rapidly spreading to the top of his chest. If James had known all he had to do to get Richard to bed was to tie him up, he'd have done it a long time ago, and with anything. Jumper leads. Camera cables. A seatbelt. He was obviously growing accustomed to the idea, and it seemed his cock was too; it wasn't far from full hardness, pressed up tightly against his fly. He vaguely hoped Richard hadn't noticed as he didn't want to be the only one with a rampant erection - from his position on the bed, he couldn't see any further than Richard's waist and he thought it would be rather obvious if he were to look and check exactly what state he was in. “Do you want that?”

Richard shuddered and closed his eyes briefly. “I've -” he stammered, opening his eyes to look at James, “I've not actually done that before. With a bloke, I mean.”

James let his hand slide gently off Richard's chest. “I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to do, Hammond.”

“I know,” Richard said, licking at the corner of his lips. James watched his pink tongue dart out and he followed the movement with his eyes. “I trust you, James. You can unlock me, if you want to. If it weirds you out or anything. We can, y'know. Still do stuff.”

“You sound like a teenager.” James grinned, moving his hand closer until it touched the side of Richard's waist. “You'd still want to 'do stuff' even without all the handcuffs? With me?”

“Yeah.” Richard nodded and quickly added, “I mean, only if you want to.”

“I do, actually.” Swallowing thickly, James let his gaze sweep across Richard's chest and he risked a glance below the invisible barrier he had created. He breathed in sharply as he saw just how much Richard obviously wanted to 'do stuff'; his cock was hard, beautifully so. “Richard,” James breathed, feeling his face flush heatedly. “You're -”

Richard shrugged sheepishly. “I know.”

“I am, too,” James said, hoping Richard would understand the ambiguous words. He shook his head, moving his hand back to Richard's chest; his heart thumped swiftly against his palm. “Seeing you like this... I never thought I would.”

“You wanted to?”

Nodding, James swept his hand lower across the shallow dip of Richard's soft belly. “I want to leave the cuffs on. For a bit. If that's okay.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Richard breathed, arching upwards into his touch. “Christ, James. Touch me.”

“Ah, but I have the upper hand here, Rich.” James leaned across, palms flat on the bed, one on either side of Richard's shoulders. He grinned lopsidedly, face just inches from Richard's. “I'm afraid you don't have much of a say in when or even _if_ I touch you.”

“Please, James,” Richard asked and bucked his hips as he searched for James, finding nothing but air.

“Begging already?” James tutted softly. He was surprised at how _naturally_ the words had come to him; he wasn't sure if it was the situation or just that it was Richard, naked and hard and so damn willing. “I would have expected more from you.”

“I want you,” Richard rasped.

James ducked his head, pressing his mouth to Richard's ear. “I gathered.” Dragging his lips slowly across Richard's jawbone, James tasted the subtle tartness of lingering aftershave. Richard's breaths came quickly in his ear and James lifted his head, eyes roaming across his face. His lips were full and parted slightly and James inched his way closer, brushing his lips softly against the corner of Richard's. It was not quite a kiss, but James couldn't deny his mouth was on Richard's after all these _years_ of not even touching him at all and he moaned quietly, closing his eyes as he dragged his lips across again, barely there and feather-light. He pressed his mouth to the skin just below Richard's ear and breathed out, feeling him twist and arch upwards, his chest desperately pressed against James'. “Richard,” he puffed into his ear, feeling the heat from his own breath surround him. He swallowed thickly. “The things I'm going to do to you.” He pushed himself onto his arms again; he couldn't seem to get enough of looking at Richard from this angle. It seemed he was surrounded by Richard's pale skin, everywhere he looked.

“God, James.” Richard was watching him with wide, dark eyes.

The air crackled and sparked between them and James was sure it wasn't just his imagination; he wondered if he'd soon be able to breathe at all as the entire room suddenly seemed devoid of oxygen. He reached forward, tracing a long finger along Richard's cheek, dipping into the small hollow, and followed the soft jut of his lips. Richard's tongue darted out, licking the top of James' fingertip and he breathed out sharply, allowing his finger to slide into Richard's mouth. His tongue was hot and wet; Richard sucked obscenely and James could only gasp as images and desires flooded his mind. “Do you want -” James' breath hitched as Richard hummed around his finger. He shuddered, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Do you want something else to suck on, Richard?”

Richard nodded, opening his mouth and releasing James' finger. It slid out with a wet pop.

“What do you want?” James asked boldly, drawing his slick finger across Richard's lips. He lifted it to his own mouth, licking away the excess moisture and tasting nothing but Richard, watching as he writhed below him.

“You.”

“My elbow? My knee?” Smiling, James quirked an eyebrow.

“Your -” Richard stuttered and James wasn't sure if he was blushing or not; his cheeks had been this colour almost since James walked into the room. “Your _cock_ , James.”

At those words, those amazing, incredible _words_ and the thoughts that immediately followed, James' head started spinning and he closed his eyes briefly. “Tempting,” James said finally, palming the length of Richard's chest. He swooped his hand down over the curve of his hip, and, knowing he was mere inches from Richard's erection, he stopped. “Though I think, Richard, that I want to take full advantage of you being in these things,” he murmured, lifting a hand to rattle the handcuffs. “Take it slow.”

Richard raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“I don't do everything slowly. There are a few things that are better suited to being fast,” James said, quickly raking his nails down Richard's forearm, watching delightedly as he gasped and squirmed with the unexpected touch. “And _hard_.” His fingers flew down Richard's chest, further down, and wrapped around his cock without warning, fisting it roughly. It was so incredibly hard, and yet smooth in his palm. James tried not to moan but it was useless; he breathed out slowly and with that carried a deep whine from somewhere in his belly. His own cock throbbed desperately.

“Fuck, James! Jesus _Christ_ ,” Richard hissed and he thrust upwards into James' fist.

James let go abruptly, a quivering smile on his lips. He moved both hands back to the bed beside Richard's shoulders. “Just a little taste, Richard. Slow, remember?”

Nodding, Richard licked at his lips. “Just promise me you'll do that again.”

“And more.”

James watched Richard shudder and he moved closer, staring down into his lust-filled eyes. “I want,” James said softly, eyes darting across Richard's face, settling on his full lips. “I want -”

“Yeah,” Richard breathed and James was so close he could feel his breath puff hotly against his face.

Dipping his head, James pressed his lips to Richard's, a touch so brief that it could have been passed off as accidental although it was anything but. Richard whimpered quietly; his whole body quaked against James', the chains around both his ankles and wrists clinking wildly. James closed his eyes, moved in further - there was nothing accidental about _this_ \- his lips closed around Richard's and they were kissing and _Christ_ he'd wanted to do this for as long as he could remember. Soft and wet and slow, it was unlike anything James had ever experienced; he'd kissed men before, but they were simply not _Richard_ , no one could ever possibly compare. James moaned, opening his mouth wider and within moments the dynamic changed and he was pushing deeper, harder, their tongues twisting together frantically. Not even physical restraints could stop Richard's boundless energy and he drove his hips upwards, his desperate whimpers flowing right to James' cock.

They kissed for what seemed like an age, both thoroughly content to explore each others mouths and James would've been satisfied with just _that_ for the rest of his life. But his back started to protest from the awkward angle and his cock, well, that was something else entirely; it was already pressing wetly against his jeans and James knew he'd have to bring the pace down to something more manageable unless he wanted to come right there and then. He pulled back, chuckling softly at Richard's protesting whines.

Shaking his head, James said “I – God, Richard. You -” and he broke off, realising he wasn't making any sense at all. Richard, it seemed, had taken control of his brain as well as his cock; he could barely string two words together, not with his head spinning so out of control. His eyes flew down Richard's body, and he released a shaky breath when he saw the little pool of slick wetness on his belly. “Christ,” he stammered, eyes transfixed on Richard's erection and the bead of moisture on the flushed head. He leant in, hands spread across the expanse of Richard's waist and lapped at the salty residue on his stomach, purposely avoiding his cock. Circling his tongue around the hollow of Richard's navel, James moved upwards, laving a stripe across the centre of Richard's chest. Above him, Richard thrashed and bucked and James just carried on until he reached a nipple. He bit down, not enough to hurt, but enough to have Richard hissing out a stream of profanity.

“James,” Richard gasped, hands moving frantically in their restraints. “Unlock me, please.”

James halted and sat up, eyes on Richard's. “Do you want to stop?” he asked carefully. He would stop if Richard wanted to but he prayed to God he didn't.

“Fuck no.” Richard shook his head with vehemence. “I want to touch you.”

“Ah.” James grinned. “See, that's tempting as well, Hammond. But not yet. This is the finest lesson in patience as there ever was. You'll learn a lot from this.”

“Well, Christ James.” Richard sighed, rolling his eyes. “At least take off your clothes. Want to see you.”

James looked down; he had almost forgotten he was still fully dressed and now that he realised, his hands moved quickly to his shirt. Richard just watched hungrily and James couldn't help but smile and blush. “You've seen me undressed before.”

“Not all the way.”

“Never thought you'd want to,” James murmured, working on the last button near his throat. He spread the shirt wide, pulling it off his arms. Folding it neatly and placing it on the floor gave him a few moments to compose himself and try to chase away any feeling of self-consciousness.

“I do. I _do_ ,” Richard repeated earnestly. “Hurry up.”

“Obviously you're not learning much about patience, then.” James undid the laces on his shoes with deliberate slowness. He toed them off and removed his socks, pushing each one into the heel. He set them side by side and stood up, fingers pausing on the button of his jeans.

“James!” Richard complained and thrashed about on the bed with exaggerated annoyance. His cock bounced and all James could do was stare, mesmerised. “Jesus _Christ_. I'd've throttled you to the death by now if I wasn't bloody chained.”

“Good thing I didn't unlock you, eh?” James grinned, popping open the button. He dragged the zip down, sighing at the freedom as his cock sprung forward against his boxers. Never had he felt so nervous about getting naked and he supposed it came down to thinking of Richard as just a friend for so long, and he had always thought he was as straight as bloke could get in terms of sexuality. He smiled, shaking his head. “Rich, I just thought of something. Our gaydars must be pretty bloody broken, mate.”

“What the actual _fuck_ , James?” Richard spluttered, his dark eyes the widest James had ever seen. “Get your cock out and just – fucking hell – shut up and kiss me or _suck_ me. Anything, James. God, _please_.”

“All right, all right,” James said, about to say something else but with the look Richard was giving him, he wasn't sure it was wise. He bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a grin, and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxer shorts, dragging both them and his jeans down his thighs. His cock was almost painfully hard but at least it was free of the confining clothes. He shrugged slightly, almost apologetically, knowing his body wasn't quite as fit as Richard's. It normally didn't bother him; he'd rather spend his free time tinkering with his bikes or enjoying a good meal and a bottle of wine than working out, but he _wanted_ Richard to at least not look at him with displeasure. He met Richard's eyes, the threat of rejection as always in the back of his mind.

“Fuck,” Richard breathed, a pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “Look at you. Fuckin' gorgeous, May. Come here.”

Despite the heat in the room, James shivered. He stepped forward, crawled onto the bed and pressed his body against Richard's, cock firm against his soft hip; James resisted the urge to just let go and bring himself off against him as he knew that any repetitive movement right now would end it all. He swept a hand across Richard's quivering stomach, down to his erection and he began to move his fist with aching precision, feeling every ridge and groove under his fingertips. His own cock slipped wetly against Richard's hip and he groaned, desperately wanting more than this awkward angle could give. “I need,” he murmured, not really sure what he was wanting to say but Richard just nodded in return and rasped _'Yes'_.

Pushing himself to all fours he straddled Richard, a hand and knee either side of his body and with intentional purpose, he lowered himself only part way, leaving his hips well above Richard's. Urgently, Richard thrust upward but James was too high above and he just grinned down at him and kissed him. Returning the kiss, Richard arched his head high off the pillow and pushed for more. James let his lips slide off Richard's and he nibbled on his neck, feeling his pulse jump and throb against his mouth. “Richard,” he growled, lowering his hips until their erections brushed together, only the tips of the wet heads, and they both moaned in unison. Just the feel of Richard's cock against his and _Christ_ , James knew he wasn't going to last. They both were already leaking and James was teetering on the edge as it was.

“James, _fuck_!” Richard gasped, arching his hips and finally finding the contact he had been searching for. “Please. Gonna come.”

That was all James needed. Despite wanting to know what Richard tasted like in his mouth, despite wanting his cock sucked until he was dry, he knew it was fruitless to try to delay it any longer. He lowered himself fully down, and there was no other way to describe it but furious. They bucked against each other with desperate need, James breathing out a stream of words that didn't make any sense at all as their cocks rubbed together frantic and wet and so fucking incredible that he could barely breathe. He pressed his mouth to Richard's in some form of uncoordinated kiss, just stuttering air against his parted lips. “Hammond,” he rasped, and moved a hand down between their bodies, clenching his fist firmly around their cocks. It offered just that little bit of extra friction and as Richard's cock pulsed against his, James squeezed his eyes shut, burying his head in Richard's shoulder. He could feel his orgasm build like a tidal wave through his body, starting at his toes and flooding through each tensed muscle and he cried out _'Richard'_ , coming hotly over his own hand, Richard's cock and his belly and he was vaguely aware of Richard's own release joining his.

Spent, he rolled off Richard and lay beside him on the bed, his heart racing. James allowed his breathing to return to something more normal and when it had, he looked over at Richard, still in cuffs obviously, white streaks of come covering his stomach. James blushed, embarrassed at his forgetfulness and reached for the key on the bedside table. He unlocked both sets of cuffs, watching as Richard flexed his released arms. “I'll, er, get you a flannel,” James said, standing up on shaky legs and entered Richard's small bathroom. He ran the water until it was hot and soaked a clean blue flannel. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror (wild hair and even wilder eyes – a suitable countenance, James reasoned, for having just shagged one of your best friends), he didn't see any stray remnants on his stomach, but he wiped his belly and cock clean anyway.

He walked back into the bedroom, feeling very self conscious indeed, and handed Richard the wet flannel. He reached for his boxer shorts, about to put them on when Richard shook his head.

“Oi,” Richard said. “What are you doing? Leave them off.”

James did, though since when he'd ever obeyed Richard before he didn't know, and watched as Richard cleaned his stomach, folded the flannel and threw it on the bedside table. He reached out a hand and James took it, allowing himself to be dragged back onto the bed.

“You think I'm gonna let you get dressed when I haven't even touched you?” Richard grinned and in one movement, James was on his back with Richard straddling his hips. His hands flew all over James' body; his face, his chest, his stomach, his soft cock. “Jesus, James. That was -” he shook his head, ducked down and kissed James slowly. James ran his hands along the curve of Richard's back and down to his arse, squeezing lightly. “Just fucking incredible.” Richard smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Arms ache like a bitch, though. Could do with a massage.”

“Really,” James stated and rolled Richard off onto his side, facing him. “I suppose I could do that.” Starting to gently rub the abused muscles in Richard's arms, James leaned in at the same time to kiss him.

If there was a better way to take one's mind off an oil leak on a motorcycle, James didn't know what it was.


End file.
